


Scrapped Death Scene Of Kaye.

by Azathothh



Series: Left Law Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Left law drabbles, Other, dad virgo trying to comfort his daughter sarah, kayes death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: This is a scrapped version of Kayes death in my novel in progress, Left Law.
Relationships: Kaye & Sarah, Sarah & Virgo
Series: Left Law Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596988





	Scrapped Death Scene Of Kaye.

Sarah hesitated, her pale, delicate hands that were painted red stopped centimeters from Kay's neck and instead one went to her own face, touching her right cheek. She had skin there, over her faceplate.  
Virgo stared at the two in the grimy alleyway, he had stopped once Sarah didn't finish Kay off. Now he watched the scene wordlessly, his gun now at his side.  
Kay looked up at Sarah, in too much pain to fight back, she was dying.  
“So...this is it. The end of the line.” Kay said in a raspy voice. Her eyes met Sarah's. 

They had the same eyes.  
Same face.  
The only thing that made them different was their names.  
And that Kay didn't hide her identity.  
But Sarah did. She did everything to make herself seem more human. She was scared, god she was scared.

“I'm scared.” Sarah said softly, and Kay's eyes softened for a moment.  
“Me too.” Kay said with a sad smile.  
“What...happens when we die?”  
“Nothing. We just...disappear.”  
Sarah was shaking.  
Kay was starting to close her eyes.  
“We..we have the same face.” Sarah said. She felt like she was in a haze. This wasn't real.  
“You..you're more human..than all of them…” Kay said in almost a whisper, her voice soft as feathers.  
“What if...what I-” Sarah started to say, but was cut off by the others hacking coughs.  
Kay clutched Sarah's hand tightly as if she was holding on for dear life. In this case though...she was.  
At that moment, it didn't matter that Kay was a traitor, that they were on different sides, none of that mattered.  
Sarah placed a hand on Kay's back, so she wouldn't have to hold herself up. Kay looked up at Sarah and at the sky above her, the sky that was so polluted it blocked out the stars.  
Sarah didn't even notice she was crying until Kay brought a shaky, weak hand to Sarah's cheek and wiped away a tear.  
“I don't deserve your tears.” She said softly, squeezing the hand that she was holding.  
Sarah looked at her.  
They were the same.  
Sarah rarely cried or showed much emotion, combat models were programmed and trained to keep a stoic exterior, on the battlefield, you couldn't stop to cry. You would be dead.  
Meeting Vega...well that brought on a whole truckload of emotions that Sarah was never able to experience before. It scared her. And here she was, crying. Crying over the enemy. She won that fight, so why would she cry over the opponent? She didn't know.  
“You and I...we're the same. Same model, same face...same programming-to an extent. You and I have seen war and death, we have innocent blood on our hands.” Kay paused to cough. “...but...you are so much more. You...you are learning to feel...love...sadness...something that was once forbidden for us.”  
Sarah looked up at the sky, tears running down her face.  
“Sarah ...can you promise me something?”  
Sarah looked back at Kay, her eyes were closing.  
“Yes. What I-is it?”  
“Remember me.”  
And just like that, she was gone.  
Sarah slumped over Kay's motionless body and a guttural sob ripped from her throat.  
Virgo inched closer, his hand on his gun that was strapped to his hip.  
“Father.”  
Virgo met Sarah's eyes. They were ringed with red and slightly bloodshot.  
“Sarah, let me turn on your mood stabilizers…” He said, holding out a hand.  
“Bring her back.”  
He sighed.  
“I can't.”  
“Just...implant her memories into a new body.”  
“It doesn't work that way.”  
Sarah stood up and let go of Kay's limp body.  
“Sarah...let me help you.” Virgo said in a calm, motherly tone.  
Sarah looked at him, she looked like a terrified child coming face to face with their father.  
“...you can't just...make me human.” She said in a soft voice, looking at her bloody hands.  
Virgo stopped.  
She met his eyes. “I was her.” She pointed at Kay. “And she was me. And so was a hundred other Sarah's and Kay's. We were all built to be leaders on the battlefield, to protect the soldiers, to conquer enemy forces. We don't know anything other than that. I believe we should be free from our programs and allowed to live as others...but...our programs tell us what to do and how to act. Androids who were never programmed to fulfill a role will function fine in society...but look at me and Nero...take our programs away and we are nothing. We will have no purpose, our identity will be stripped of us.”  
“Its okay to not be human.” Virgo replied, walking over and pulling Sarah into his arms. Sarah immediately buried her face into his shoulder, her hands clinging to his shirt.  
He held the android, stroking her hair gently as he thought about what she said.


End file.
